Dangerverse Fluff Bunnies
by RainingFlowers
Summary: Have you ever had those small snippets of story that float past you, which decide that your head in particular looks rather comfortable, and then proceed to wreck havoc?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JKR, characters you don't recognise belong to Anne Walsh, yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

Dangerverse Fluff Bunnies

"You know what?" Ron asked Harry heatedly, "I really don't give a monkey's arse."

Over in the corner, discussing Meghan's Herbology homework with her, Neville coughed slightly. "Should I be insulted or glad that you don't care about my rear end?" he inquired mildly.

The rest of the Pride snickered as Ron turned a beetroot red.

* * *

Aletha Freeman-Black opened her wardrobe door and sighed at the mess inside. 

_How many times do I need to tell that oafish husband of mine to put his clothes back _neatly?

She shrugged and set to work hanging the creased items of clothing back on the hangers. It wasn't long, however, before she heard something.

_I know that giggle._

She scrutinised the pile of clothing closer.

_I know that mess of black hair…_

_And even Sirius' clothes don't generally move on their own._

She lifted up a brown shirt and found sparkling green eyes staring back at her from the grinning face of a four-year-old Harry Potter.

"And _what_ are you doing in my wardrobe, young man?" she asked him mock-severely.

Harry gave one of his trademark carefree grins. "Hidin'," he told her impishly.

_Ahh._ "Are you and Draco and Neenie playing Hide and Seek again?"

"Uh-huh."

"Who's seeking?"

"Draco."

"And you decided to hide in my wardrobe?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"'Cause Neenie's hidin' in Moony'n'Danger's."

Aletha shook her head bemusedly.

* * *

"There are times when you think the world's crashing in around you, there are times when you think that you're on top of said world, and…there are times when you really wish that you'd remembered where you'd put those damn prompt cards…Ah, found them. Okay everyone, stop laughing, it wasn't that funny—fine, maybe it was, but can we get to the actual speech first? Thank you tremendously. 

"Anyway, as I was saying, there are times when you think that you're the happiest man—or woman, yes, Pearl—in the world. This is one of those times. And all of my happiness right now is due to this wonderful woman sitting beside me. On behalf of Aletha and myself, I'd like to thank all of you for being here and making this one of the happiest and most memorable days of our lives.

"Letha is… amazing. I love her beyond the power that words can describe, and even those vows back there couldn't describe it enough, although they did do a very good job. What was it again? Flying by her side through clear skies and fog? What? Yes, Moony, I have forgotten those vows already. I spent so long trying to remember them and say them out loud that my mind's waved goodbye to them as soon as they weren't needed. Or it could be the Firewhiskey, yes, Draco.

"Anyway, back on topic. Letha. The most wonderful, amazing, beautiful, intelligent and hardworking woman I know. The list is endless, but I can't read her writing too well… OWW! That _hurt_! Anyway, this isn't the time to start regretting getting married, even if I am going to get a bruise tomorrow, but then again I guess I knew what she was like anyway…How long have we been married muggle-style, Letha? No! Don't hurt me, lady, it was a _joke_, I know exactly how long it's been since our muggle wedding. No, hang on, don't rush me…(where's that prompt card…) Got it. Thirteen years, four months and eight days… no, hang on, the eight days was when I wrote these prompt cards yesterday, which makes it nine days today… Ah well, you've known me for a long time anyway, Letha, so I know you won't be too offended…

"What was that, little cousin Dora? What? I'm not babbling, 'course I'm not… I'm giving a dignified and loving wedding speech as the bridegroom. Yes, I know that the best man wants to give his speech, but I'm not finished yet… HEY! Moony, I know that you're eager, but you didn't have to set my prompt cards on fire! I spent a long time making those, you know…

"Fine, fine, you can talk. And no, Letha, I haven't had too much to drink."

* * *

"Lily?" 

The auburn-haired witch looked up from her NEWTs Charms coursework at the younger girl who had just sat down next to her.

"Anything wrong, Letha?"

Aletha Freeman shifted uncomfortably. "No, not really…"

_Say that again while looking like you mean it._ Lily looked back at the homework she had piled up for her exams in a few months, then at Aletha still looked like she wanted to run away. _What the hell. Friends first._

Sighing, she closed her text book and turned to Aletha. "Spit it out."

"Well… it's just… you're going out with James now."

Lily hid a smile. "Yes, I am."

"And… you hang around with him."

Lily nodded.

"And so… you hang around with the Marauders…"

_Ah-ha._ "Are you thinking of… any particular Marauder?"

"No!" Aletha bit back on her reflexive answer. "Well… maybe."

Lily nodded satisfactorily. "Has he asked you out again?"

Staring at the carpet, Aletha nodded.

"Considered saying yes to him?"

"No!" Her head came flying upwards, and this time she didn't cut off her reflexes. "Look, I'm sorry for interrupting you, you've got your exams coming up, have fun with James…"

Babbling, Aletha retreated up the girls' dorms staircases hastily.

Lily rolled her eyes and picked up her quill again.

* * *

Remus and Danger had been through one of their rare rows, and, as ever, were rediscovering the best part of having an argument. 

**I'm still sorry,** said Danger during a lull. **I shouldn't have assumed so much—**

**You know what they don't say,** Remus interrupted. "**To assume is to make an ass out of you and me."**

Danger giggled. **I like that one.**

Remus continued, grinning. **And, of course, to presume is to press you to me…**

Danger squealed, and conversation, even a silent one, was deemed somewhat impossible.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I just felt the intense need to post something, and to reassure everyone that I'm not dead (although Caged Wolf may speak differently). This isn't a story per se, but these have been hanging around in my mind for ages. I finally wrote a few down and then they were hanging around on my hard drive... Anyway. I'll be adding to this as time goes on, so watch this space! 


End file.
